Let Me Work My magic
by yaoifan124
Summary: Monkey D Luffy, Strawhat captain with a knack for getting into trouble, is the sole interest for Bellamy the Hyena. Right off the back, Bellamy recognizes Luffy and his little "condition". After convincing the young pirate that Bellamy could get rid of the affects, things get heated. Bartolomeo gets in on the fun when walking in on some action in the making. Request by Tanki-Chan.


**Something new~ that I had a lot of fun doing! (Surprisingly) This was requested by 'Tanki-Chan'!**

_**Pairing:**_** Bellamy X Luffy X Bartolomeo (Onesided LawLu for humor)**

_**Rating:**_** M**

**So WARNING THIS CONTAINS YAOI, BOY ON BOY, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! (Plus it may have mistakes in it; this is right off the press!)**

_**Description:**_** Monkey D Luffy, Strawhat captain with a knack for getting into trouble, is the sole interest for Bellamy the Hyena. Right off the back, Bellamy recognizes Luffy and his little "condition". After convincing the young pirate that Bellamy could get rid of the affects, things get heated. Bartolomeo gets in on the fun when walking in on some action in the making.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Let Me Work My Magic**

"Mugiwara-ya… did you eat something you weren't supposed to?" Shocked appearances were on everyone as the captain sat in the grass on the Thousand Sunny with confusion leaving him.

"Huh? Why would you ask that?"

"YOU ARE SPROUTING A TAIL AND EARS!" Nami screeched in hysterics as she waved arms around and then onyx eyes caught sight of the black tail thumping away in his excitement.

"Oh! What's that?!" The male began to chase the item in a circle before feeling someone grab the back of his shirt and lift him in the air with him curling like a puppy.

"Luffy, what did you eat?" A grey eye gazed to his supposed superior and received a grin before the tail began whacking his body with the younger male's enthusiasm.

"There was this cool fruit thing I found while escaping so I brought it with me, then I ate it!" The dark haired man explained in a childish way, like always, and received a hum from the Surgeon of Death.

"I'm sure he has eaten one of the artificial span devil fruits Caesar was working on." A laugh left the mentioned man as he looked to be going crazy witnessing his fruit coming to life in front of him. "In any case, it is temporary and will fade away soon, so do not worry. The affect should be gone in a day, three days max, and that's about it. You might be experiencing some lack in your gomu powers, but only a bit, just don't do anything major while in this form." Onyx stared into the stormy grey eyes that gave a serious look and felt slight regret for joining an _alliance_ with the male, but then again…

There was quite a benefit from being part of this crew, one including a very oblivious captain that he wanted his hands n again; but this time he wanted to _explore_ the male more than seeing and healing. No, the man wanted to witness the innocent aspect of laying the man, seeing the imaginary image was not good enough anymore. Now was his chance for doing more, but first he needed to finish his goal and during victory, he will be taking that sweet innocence.

"Trafy, you are being weird again." The Strawhat captain claimed as the Heart captain was chuckling with an evil glint in his eye. The scrawny male was moved closer to his first mate as the man glared.

"Again, I do not understand your alliance with this creep."

"I'm hungry!" A black tail thumped away on the swordsman before being carried away to see how long until the food was done. The green haired male thought it best since the new temporary member was being a creep, _once again_.

* * *

"Oi, do you think you can hide like that?" A grinning man with a scar going over the corner of his right eye and another meeting that one was standing behind a male dressed as a gladiator and the paper on his back said **'No. 0556 LUCY'**.

"Ah, _you_!"

"Bahaha, did you miss me Strawhat?!" The bearded male let his mouth drop at the sight of the large man. "Could you possibly be speechless? It's Bellamy." A grin was on the man as he explained before he crouched down with an arm going around thin shoulders. "Na, Strawhat, I need to talk with ya, na? The fighting won't start for another hour, we got time."

"I guess that's fine." The young captain stated as he was a bit surprised his cover was blown, but not completely. They walked off to an empty changing room as they took a seat on the bench provided in the middle of the room.

"Look, for one, I ain't gonna laugh at ya, you proved something to me that day and I caught the gist of it all." Onyx eyes viewed the blonde in curiosity as he had a leg propped up on the bench as he faced the smaller figure. "Second, I got a little something in mind…"

"Huh?" A large hand grasped a small thigh as he grinned menacingly at the captain.

"Just a small gift, or should I say favor?" Confusion was across the smaller male's face as he didn't understand the body language being thrown at him. "I can help get rid of the affect you gained from that artificial fruit."

"Ah! How did you know!?" Luffy responded immediately before his hats were taken off, along with the sunglasses, and set aside on a table.

"The tip of your tail shows a bit." The appendage was grasped as it peeked out barely from the jean shorts. This small yelp left the younger male at the feel before squeaking when his back found the bench. "Let me get rid of it for you."

"B-but—!" Complete confusion was on the captain as he was ready to punch the blonde and this time he would make sure it was hard enough to cause a concussion for days.

"Your powers are weakened, right? That would be no fun if we fight later…" Pale blue eyes gazed down to view the other's actions because he did not need to be knocked out before entering the Coliseum.

"… How do you get rid of the affects?" A hand grasped the red Hawaiian like shirt and began pushing up to view the taut abdomen teasing him with the new scar he has yet to see until now.

"Something very simple; just let me take care of it. _Let me work my magic_…" This pleased grin crossed the older male's face as he let the other hand line the smooth abs and soon it found the hem of pants.

Slight panic went through the dark haired male as he felt a shiver go through him when a tongue lined his stomach. Legs shifted to press against the larger man's sides as he felt heat fill his face slowly and then jolted when his pants were tugged down. A hum of appreciation left the blonde as no underwear covered in the way of his prize.

"Belm?"

"Bellamy."

"What are you—?!" A yelp of surprise left him as a hand grasped his slightly erect manhood and he jerked with hands grasping onto the shirt covering shoulders. The smaller body shook in new found pleasure as he gasped a breath and moaned when the hand moved.

"Just enjoy it, Strawhat…" The devilish smirk gave him chills, but he merely moaned when the hand began to work with some kind of charm.

"What a sight!" Eyes from both males peered to the door as they saw a man laughing out. Teal hair spiked up and down his head as let a tongue stick out close to his nose ring. Two tattoo lines was under each eye and sharp canines showed a grin when he calmed his laughter.

"Can't you see we are busy?" Displeased eyes gazed to the new man in the room as he was having his way with the young captain.

"Hahaha! Let me join in the fun! The more the merrier, no?" Black boots stepped in more after he closed the iron door and kept a grin. Onyx eyes viewed in confusion at the situation before him, but that changed quickly when the new male picked up his shoulders.

"I claim him first."

"Sure, sure!" Lips found the smooth neck of the young male and hands had found perked nipples. Moans left the captain in his confusion, but for some reason did not resist much as he liked the feeling. He had always went with what felt good, like meat tasted good, so he never questioned if it was raw or burnt.

"What's your name?" Bellamy asked in curiosity as he began tugging jean shorts down and off the boy that groaned in need.

"Bartolomeo, but who cares really!?" The man laughed out before taking a bite into the slender neck, causing a yelp and shiver from the dark haired male. Tan hands from the male on the front side moved to grasp a hold of two perfect globes and let his mouth take the soft, rubbery skin from the younger male's stomach into his mouth. "Ah? A tail?"

"Ate an artificial fruit." The blonde explained quickly as he soon noticed the sharp jolt in the pirate before him. Moans left pale lips almost completely covered by the fake mustaches and beard. The black appendage he had sprouted after setting sail was in the hold of long fingers and the teal haired man laughed out in succession. To tease the young boy was amusing and he was glad to have walked in on such a thing.

Slick tan fingers soon jabbed into Luffy's tight hole and he gasped out in surprise. Gasping moans came out as the fingers worked to prepare, but the blonde realized it was unnecessary. Every time his fingers pressed back in, it felt like nothing had been exactly stretched and it was obviously pleasurable. As Bartolomeo held up the dark haired male, he decided to take it upon himself to pull his pants down a bit so he could prepare himself for something very enjoyable.

A tongue licked at an ear as he left the red spot he had sharp teeth in and noticed the change of position. Smooth legs were lifted, so he held onto a shoulder and kept his tight grasp on the tail trembling from the pleasure. Eyes viewed the blonde begin to shift and he knew that he was entering as the young pirate began to jerk a bit in surprise. Questioning left lips in confusion on why something was pressing into him, but did not resist much as he groaned with fingers digging into blonde hair.

"Kami, tight…" Bellamy groaned in pleasure at the feel of the grasping warmth around him and began to thrust harshly into the body. Moans left the Strawhat captain as he never felt like this before and he pressed to the body at the delight it brought. "Want in, Bartolomeo?" Butt cheeks were pulled apart to show his large manhood perfectly shoved into the withering male.

"Ah? I like the way you think!" A laugh left the teal haired male as he brought his erection out and moved closer whilst slicking himself with some spit; not the best thing, but he had no choice. The feel of him sliding into the tight, but inviting, space drove him crazy as he shuddered from the feel. "Damn, both of us?"

"Mmnnhaa~!" The body arched as the overfilling feeling found him, but he did not complain as he felt the two begin to move. Someone was hitting his sweet spot dead-on and he gasped out with a buck of his hips to only cause them to reach deeper. The two groaned in appreciation before pale hands moved to pull legs to the younger male's body.

Drool soaked into the white beard as the captain's mouth hung open to let his moans come flowing out as the two manhoods slammed into him. The rhythm was aggressive, bruising even, but the dark haired male liked it all the same as his head found a coat covered shoulder. Fingers tugged on blonde hair as he trembled in pure ecstasy as wanton moans left him with incoherent words following about his release. A tan hand grasped the hard on splurging out pre-cum and began to pump it with their rhythm.

"Imma—_Nghaa_~!" The screeching moan left Luffy as he came hard onto his stomach and partially on his chest and tightened around the two. They groaned in gratitude and hastily moved to find their own release, not even thinking about pulling out before they did. Cum filled the young pirate to the brim before he gasped out breaths as he tried to calm from his high.

"Ah, the tail's gone."

"Well, I'll be damned…" The blonde muttered after the other pointed it out. In truth, he didn't think doing this would get rid of the affects, but then again… **Gah**! _Who cares!?_ The man got what he wanted all along and this just put the icing on the cake.

"Huh?! It is! It worked!" Legs moved to wrap around the male in front of the rubber male and he grinned up. "You were right!"

"Huh, I guess I was…" A sheepish grin appeared before he noticed the teal haired male pull out and so he did. This groan left the younger pirate before yelping at the bite on his already bruised neck. The canine teeth left just as quickly as he applied them and he grinned as onyx eyes found him.

"We should play again sometime in the future." Pants were fixed as Bartolomeo moved to the door with a hand up and it waved. "Bye, little puppy and owner." The door closed and the younger pirate seemed confused on the name calling.

"I'm not a puppy anymore! Bellamy took the affects away! You can work magic!" The red Hawaiian shirt slid down the body some as the part that was tucked to hold it up slipped loose.

"I can, I can… Would you like to see more magic?" The blonde asked as he liked the bouncing the other male was doing.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Good, I'm not finished with you."

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Something wrong, Trafalgar-san?" Robin asked as she examined the stiff form of the Surgeon of Death and how he frowned deeply.

"I think… I think I just lost my chance at examining a certain virgin's body." Depression overcame him as he lay out onto the table with the aura darkening around him. "This was my only chance! I should have done it earlier!"

"What?" The long nosed male asked out in confusion and tried to get help from his nakama, but she merely giggled behind a hand. Caesar questioned how he got caught by such creeps and lunatics in the first place and hoped Doflamingo would save him soon.

_Just wait until everyone sees the bite marks and bruises left on their captain._


End file.
